What would Jake do?
by supernaturallylost
Summary: Jericho Ever wonder what Jake would do if someone took Heather right when they were getting close?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I just wondered what Jake would do if the men coming after him targeted Heather just as they were starting to get close.

Disclaimer: Not mine wish it was but I just watch it every Wednesday before the Lost which is also not mine.

What would Jake Do?

Chapter 1: Dinner invite and a kiss

One week after saving Stanley and Bobbie's crops Jake is running an errand for his mom. "Jake." He hears a familiar voice calling his name as he steps out the store with a small bag in hand. "Hey Heather." He reply's after turning and seeing the pretty young school teacher coming towards him.

"Hey yourself. How are your parents?" Heather asks as she reaches his side. "Mom's doing better and we're all doing our part to help dad." Jake answered with a grin and the thought 'How typical of Heather. She's always worried about everyone else and not herself.' As he took the packages she held from her hands.

"How are the kids handling everything that's happened?" He asked, referring to her students. "Good you know how kids can handle almost anything and bounce back." She answered as they walked down the seats.

What they didn't know was the fact that two pairs of eyes were watching them. One pair of the eyes watched Jake with pure rage. The other pair of eyes showed anger at Jake as well, but they also showed interest in Jake's interaction with the girl.

"Maybe we can use the girl to get our revenge against Jake." The man told his partner. "You know Jake's never cared about anyone but himself Pete." Pete's partner answered.

"True, but you now what the boy told Mitch." Pete answered referring to Dale. "Ole' Jake's become quite a hero. He's had a change of heart. Saving lives and propertity, that's what Mitch told us. We've seen him carrying this girls packages ourselves. I think we need to keep an eye on them both and if Jake ends up spending a lot of time with her then we maybe able to use her against him. You know if we hurt someone he cares for it'll hurt him more than doing physical harm to him Nathan." Pete said. "Okay then that's what we'll do." Pete's partner Nathan agreed.

"I'm going to bring a fried chicken dinner over to your parent's house tonight." Heather was saying to Jake as they reached her turn. "You don't need to do that." Jake said.

"I know, but your mom's still hurt Jake and she's spending most of her time taking care of your dad. She needs a break and so does April, even if it's just from cooking dinner tonight. I'll bring dinner over about seven." Heather said firmly as they stopped in front of her house.

"You really don't need to do that, but we would all really appreciate it. So you can bring it, but only under one condition and that is that you eat the dinner you fix with us." Jake said just as firmly. "Okay you pressured me into it. I'll have dinner with you and your family." Heather said with a smile.

"Now if I'm going to have the food ready by seven I should head in now." She added. "Wait there's a couple of things I need to tell you." Jake said. "What?" Heather asked in a curious voice. "You're a sweetheart and I'll pick you up at six forty-five." Jake said and surprised her when he bent his head and kissed her cheek. "See you tonight." He added his brown eyes twinkling as he headed on down the street whistling a happy tune. 'It's not everyday a girl gets a kiss and invited to eat dinner with the family.' Heather thought with a smile. What neither Jake nor Heather knew was that the men from Jake's past had followed them and seen Jake kiss Heather.

At six forty-five on the dot Jake knocked on Heather's door. "Jake?" Heather called from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's me." Jake answered. "Come on in, doors unlocked." She called.

"Heather? Where are you?" Jake asked as he opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm in here." She answered. "Where's here?" He asked as he looked around the living room. 'It's a bright and cheerful as Heather is.' He thought as he took in the pale yellow walls, light colored furniture and bright colored pictures and pillows.

"Follow the sound of my voice." Heather said breaking Jake away from his thoughts. "Okay." He answered. "I fixed fried chicken. I got the chicken from one the farmers." She was saying as Jake followed the sound of her voice. "I also fixed corn and peas from Gracie's Market." Heather continued as Jake entered the kitchen.

"I like what I've seen of your house." Jake said as he hopped up on the counter by the sink instantly making himself at home. "It's not much, but it's mine." Heather answered and found herself not quit believing how pleased she felt at Jake's words. "Maybe you'll give me a tour someday." Jake said as he watched her put the food containers into a basket. "Maybe." She answered shutting the lid on the basket.

"Ready?" Jake asked. "I am if you are." She answered.

**Authors Note**: If you want to read more review and you'll be invited to dinner with the Green family.


	2. Dinner with the family

Disclaimer: Show's not mine and "The Yellow Rose of Texas'.

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed it means a lot and y'all get a cookie as Blue Panda well knows.

Chapter 2: Dinner with the family

"Mom, I'm back." Jake called as he opened the door and let Heather enter the house first. "Were in the living room." Gail answered her youngest son.

"Heather's with me, she brought dinner so you and April could have a break." Jake said as they entered the living room.

"Oh Heather, that's sweet of you." Gail said smiling up at Heather from where she sat on the couch next to her husband Johnson. "Nice to see you again Heather. Thanks for dinner." Johnson said. "You look like you feel better dad." Jake said. "I am feeling better." Johnson responded.

"I'll get the plates." Eric volunteered. "Jake why don't you get the drinks." He suggested. "Okay." Jake said heading for the kitchen as Heather went into the dinning room, opened the basket and started placing the containers of food on the table.

"I brought peas, corn and fried chicken. You wouldn't believe how I fixed the fried chicken if I told you." Heather grinned. "Oh and mayor, I intended for you to eat some of this food too after I fixed it for you and your family." She added. "It's Johnson not mayor and I will, I even promise to enjoy it." Johnson said with a smile and missed the wink his wife and Heather shared.

"So it was nice of Heather to bring dinner for us." Eric said as he got plates down and Jake took glasses out of the cabinet. "Yeah, I told her she didn't have to but she said mom and April needed a break." Jake explained why Heather had brought dinner.

"I didn't see you earlier, where'd you take off too?" Eric questioned as he grabbed silverware. "To Heather's, I thought she might like to have some company on the walk over." Jake answered automatically without thinking about it and since he was pouring drinks he missed Eric's knowing smile.

"Eric? Mom? Anybody home?" April called as she entered the house. "Were in here." Eric called back. "Hey guys." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"If you'll grab three of these glasses we can eat." Jake told April. "Heather brought dinner; she thought you and mom could use a break." Eric explained to his wife as she and Jake grabbed glasses and the three of them headed into the living room.

"Hi April." Heather said as the doctor entered the room with the brothers. "Hello yourself. Thanks for dinner." April answered setting the glasses she held down.

"No problem." Heather said as they all took plates, silverware and drinks. "You're all doing so much to help keep this town running; I thought it'd be nice to give you something in return." Heather said as the group took seats around the table. "Your helping people too Heather." Jake said as he took a piece of chicken from his mom and handed the container to Heather.

"Jake's right. You're taking care of this town's, probably America's, future." Eric said taking the container of peas that April offered him. "Here mom." He said handing her the container after putting a couple of spoonfuls on his plate. "While you're taking care of and teaching the kids their parents have a chance to work and help take care of the town, without having to worry about what their kids are doing." April added taking the container of corn from Johnson.

"Their all right and this chicken is fantastic." Johnson said. "He's right; you're going to have to give me how you made it." Gail agreed.

As the family ate dinner inside, outside the house Pete and Nathan were talking. "It has to be serious if he invites her for dinner with the family." Pete said. "We don't know that for a fact though. She did bring the food after all, so it maybe possible that she's just helping his parents tonight." Nathan countered. "Yeah, but ole' Jakie did walk her here." Pete said. "You maybe right, but I think we should keep an eye on them for a while longer before we do anything serious." Nathan suggested.

"Okay, we'll do that for awhile longer." Pete said with a sigh. "Just in case you're right and Jake does have feelings for her it'd be a good idea to gather more information on their relationship." Nathan added. "Your right." Pete agreed.

Back in the house dinner was over and Johnson began to strum his old guitar as Jake helped Heather clear the dishes. "Gail would you like me to do the dishes up for you?" Heather asked. "That's not necessary honey. I'll do them up later. "No this is your night off, so I'll go ahead and do them." Heather answered. "I'll help you." Jake grinned as the she stepped into the kitchen and he followed her.

"I think our Jake may have met his match." Eric said quietly. "You may be right; we'll find out soon enough if you are." His mom agreed. "If you are right I don't mind the idea of having Heather as a sister-in-law." April said with a smile. "Actually she'd be my sister-in-law." Eric disagreed. "You know what I mean." April said lightly smacking her husband's arm playfully.

"Heather's a sweet girl. She'd be a good match for Jake. Like you are for me honey." Johnson said smiling gently at his wife as he began playing her favorite song '_The Yellow Rose of Texas_'.

In the Green family kitchen Heather was filling the sink with soap and water as Jake sorted the dishes. "Sounds like dad's got out his guitar." Jake said glancing at Heather as he moved beside her to rinse the dishes. "Yeah and he plays good." Heather agreed.

"My dad played the fiddle." She added quietly. "He did?" Jake asked trying to get a conversation going. "Yeah, he died just about three years ago. I have a brother Tommy, he's in the Army, he maybe alive somewhere out there." She said hopefully. "What about your mom." Jake asked. "She died when I was five." Heather answered. "I'm sorry." Jake said looking over at Heather. "It's okay, I don't really remember her. I do remember my dad thought. He was always playing music when he got a chance." Heather added with a sad wistful smile.

"I remember being younger and falling asleep to him playing the guitar. Around Christmas he'd play Christmas songs, the rest of the time it was usually some old country song. On their anniversary and every so often like tonight he plays this song for my mom. It's her favorite song and it always makes her smile when he plays it." Jake reminisced for Heather's benefit as she handed him dishes to rinse.

"Heather?" Jake asked trying unsuccessful to start another conversation. "Yes?" She asked. "You okay? You've been pretty quite since we came in here." Jake said. "I'm okay. I was just thinking." Heather responded.

"Anything you want to share?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe." She answered. "Yeah, okay, I will share." Heather said a few minutes later after having decided to share what was on her mind with Jake.

"I was wondering if the kiss you gave me earlier meant anything to you or if you're just fooling around." She said honestly.

Jake set the dish he was holding in the sink and turned to Heather. He took her by the shoulders and turned her till she was facing him. "Heather it did mean something to me. I'm not trying to mess with you emotions. I like you, feel connected to you and the kiss on the cheek was my way of trying to treat you like the lady you are." Jake explained truthfully.

"You feel connected to me?" Heather asked curiously. "Yeah ever since I first saw you I've felt connected to you." Jake said.

"Good, because I like you too town hero." She teased gently with a shy smile. "Like you I felt a connection the first time that I saw you. You were looking down at me with such tender concern that I knew you were going to be someone special in my life." She added seriously causing Jake to grin.

"Let's finish what's left of these dishes and go back to the living room." Jake suggested before stealing a kiss. "Sorry, didn't know you two were busy." Eric said from the doorway causing Jake to raise his head and Heather to blush.

"Um..." Heather couldn't figure out just what to say and Jake just grinned. "What do you need Eric?" He asked. "Mom wanted me to see if you two were done with the dishes yet. She wants us to dance for awhile. It'll give dad a reason to play music, which will make mom happy. I'll tell her you're not quite done yet." Eric said and stepped out of the kitchen shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Ready?" Jake asked about three minutes later as they finished the last of the dishes. "I don't really know how to dance." Heather admitted. "You're kidding me." Jake said in surprise. "No I'm not." She said and her embarrassment was clear.

"That's okay; I'll teach you how to dance." Jake offered with a smile. "You will?" Heather asked. "Count on it. Let's head into the living room for your first lesson."

**Next chapter**: A dance lesson, a sleep over and a surprise kiss.


	3. A night of dancing and fun

Disclaimer: Jericho and the beautiful song 'Good Morning Beautiful' which is sung by Steve Holy are not mine.

Authors Note: In this chapter Heather tells Jake what she's thinking and friends show up.

A night of dancing

"Who could that be?" Jack asked a second after someone knocked on the door. Taking Heather's hand in his own Jake headed out of the kitchen for the front door.

"Hey Jake, Heather." Stanley said, after Jake opened the door, seeing his childhood friend and the pretty teacher. Stanley didn't say a word about the fact that Jake and Heather were holding hands; he knew he'd get a chance to see what was going on between them later. "Hey, hi Bonnie, Mimi." Jake responded with a curious smile. 'Wonder what Mimi's doing here.' Jake thought.

"Hi Bonnie. What's Mimi doing with you guys?" Heather signed to seventeen year old deaf girl. "Stanley said we should bring her with us. I think he likes her." Bonnie signed back with a smile making sure that Stanley wasn't watching her. "So what are you guys doing in town?" Jake asked. "Thought we might spend some time with you and your family tonight. It's pretty lonely out on the farm with out a TV. or radio and you can only read the same book so many times." Stanley answered.

"Your dad's got his guitar out doesn't he?" Stanley made it more of a statement than a question. "Yeah, I was just about to teach my girl how to dance. Come on in." Jake answered as he pulled Heather and lead the rest of the group into the living room.

"Your girl huh." Stanley said. "Yeah, we talked it over in the kitchen and we're together now." Jake told his friend as they moved a table over by a wall. "She's nice Jake." Stanley told Jake as they sat the table down and .and each of them grabbed chairs to move. "Don't hurt her." he added quietly. "I won't, I like her Stanley. I like her a lot." Jake said honestly. "Good for you." Stanley grinned at his friend as they set the chairs down against the walls.

After all the furniture had been moved against the walls Johnson started playing

_'Good Morning Beautiful' Jake_ walked over to where Heather was sitting with Bonnie on the couch that the guys had moved signing and talking to each other happily. "Would you let me teach you how to dance now?" He asked holding out his hand to her. "Okay but don't get mad if I step on you foot." She answered with a slightly nerves smile as she took his hand and stood. "I won't, I promise." Jake grinned and led Heather out onto to the area that the guys had cleared for dancing.

While Jake took Heather in his arms and started teaching her a few simple steps Eric walked over to his wife. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Eric asked with a grin. "But of course." April smiled back.

"You wanna dance?" Stanley asked Mimi. "To this?" She asked in return. 'It's an awfully slow song.' Mimi thought. "Yeah to this, it's the only music that I can hear." Stanley replied and when the IRS lady didn't answer for a few minutes he figured she didn't want to dance. "Why not." Mimi said surprising him when she spoke then stood up.

"You don't dance often do you Heather?" Eric asked as he and April danced near her and Jake. "No, I've never really had the time or a reason to dance. Jake's decided to teach me." She answered. "She's already getting better." Jake said quickly defended Heather's dancing ability and causing her to blush.

"Hey look Stanley got Mimi to dance." Jake whispered in Heather's ear causing her to shiver. Heather followed Jake's eyes to where Stanley was dancing with Mimi. "They look good together." She said quietly linking her arms around his neck. "Just like we do. Jake whispered back pulling Heather even closer to him.

Heather was quickly becoming a good dancer and everyone was surprised when Gail spoke. "I think it's time to call it a night it is eleven-thirty after all." "Are you sure it seems like we just started dancing a few minutes ago." April asked reluctant to let the good feeling she and Eric were feeling end.

"Fraid so honey. I think everyone should stay here tonight." Gail suggested in a firm motherly voice.

"That's a good idea; it is a long drive back to the farm." Stanley said. "It's late Heather I think you should stay here too." Jake said. "Okay, I'll stay here." Heather said and rolled her eyes at how protective Jake was. Johnson witnessed the young couple's interaction and smiled. 'They remind me of me and Gail when we were just starting to date.' He thought.

"You girls can stay in Jake's room. Stanley, Jake, I'll get you two blankets and you can sleep in her like you did when you were younger." Gail told the boys and left to get blankets for them.

"This will be like a slumber party." Bonnie said causing Heather and Mimi to smile. "I don't mind the three of you staying in my room." Jake said and leaned over to Heather.

"Especially if you're the one sleeping in my bed. It'll give me sweet dreams to think that you slept in my bed." Jake added in a whispered voice that only Heather could hear and caused her to blush. "Girls." Gail called before Heather could reply and she followed Bonnie and Mimi up the stairs.

"You should take the bed Heather; you are with Jake after all." Heather said as the girls entered Jakes room. "I don't know about that." Mimi said and thought it over. "Oh, why not. I'm not dating the guy." She added with a grin and through a pillow at Bonnie playfully.

"No, your not, but I think you might be interested in his friend." Heather said trying not to smile as she caught the pillow Bonnie through at her and tossed it at Mimi hitting her in the shoulder with it. "What do you mean?" Mimi asked holding on to the pillow.

"Stanley, I think you two like each other." Heather explained sitting down on the bed. "I may like him, but I don't think he likes me." Mimi said looking away from the other girls and missing Bennie's quick signing to Heather." Yes he does. That's why he asked her to dance and torments her, he likes her." "I think your right." Heather signed back just as Mimi smacked her with a pillow trying to get the playful atmosphere back.

The pillow fight, and the giggles that with it, went on for about ten minutes till a knock on the door brought it to an end. Heather slipped off the bed and opened the door to find Jake and Stanley standing on the other side. "Well it's not everyday that a girl has a date with the family, a slumber party, and then finds two good looking' guys standing right outside the door." Heather said playfully.

"Hey, I better be the only guy you're looking at." Jake said grabbing hold of her belt loop and pulling her to him. "Aren't jealous are you?" Heather asked as she hooked her arms around his neck. "Course not, but I'd really hate to have to kill my childhood buddy because you were looking at him instead of me." Jake grinned showing he really wouldn't do it.

"What do you two want?" Bonnie asked. "I'm here because his mom told me to bring some clothes for you girls to sleep in. He's here because, well because Heather's here." Stanley answered as his sister's question.

Bonnie reached over and grabbed the stack of clothes from Stanley. "Thank you, good night." She said and stepped back into the bedroom. "She's right, thank you." Mimi told Stanley.

"No problem." Stanley responded trying to ignore Jake and Heather, who were kissing goodnight. "Night." Mimi said as she turned to go into Jake's room. Stanley suddenly found that he couldn't ignore the romantic atmosphere that Jake and Heather were providing. He decided that if he got smacked it would be well worth it, so he grabbed Mimi's arm, turned her around and kissed her.

It surprised both of them when Mimi not only didn't smack Stanley, but also didn't pull away from him. That was how Eric and April found them ten minutes later. Eric and April looked at the couples then at each other and smiled. "Night guys." Was all they said, but that was also all that was needed to get the couples to pull apart. "Night." Jake and Heather answered. Stanley and Mimi just looked at each other in surprise as Eric and April went into their room.

"Well that was a surprise." Mimi said five minutes later with both guys back downstairs and the girls all back in Jake's room. "A nice surprise or a bad surprise?" Heather asked the question that was on both her and Bonne's mind as they changed clothes then slipped beneath the covers. "Good, I think." Mimi murmured as all the girls slipped of to sleep.

NEXT CHAPTER: Breakfast at the Green house and an invitation for dinner. (It's a short one.)


End file.
